Shadow
by TeamEmmettAlice
Summary: 10 year old bella has family problems. and jake is the only person she cn go to for relief. until she meets the cullens.how can the cullens get bella through her tough time?
1. Battlefield

I awoke with a start to the sound of a slam. I hesitantly looked over at the clock and it read 9:35. I then realized that the slam came from the front door. Charlie was home and I had fallen asleep. Then I heard a slurred yell… He was drunk again.

"Damn it Bella! Where's my dinner?" I bolted hurriedly toward stairs when I tripped. I fell down each and every stair. When I looked up, I saw a very drunk, very angry Charlie staring down at me.

"What have I told you about being so clumsy? And where's my dinner? You have been home for five and a half hours and you can't find the time to cook my dinner?"

He pulled me up by my forearm with so much force that I knew it was going to bruise but I couldn't say anything about it. I have learned from the last four years that if you complained about the beatings they only got worse. Then I flinched as I remembered _why_ the beatings had started.

_*Flashback*_

_I am six. And my sister, Grace, is 10. My sister and mother are downstairs playing their music together as usual. And I am as usual upstairs in my room playing my music that no one accepted. My sister is the kind of person that everyone couldn't help but love. She was also the type that was brilliant at everything she did. To everyone except me. She and my mother are wedding singers. I personally thought that Grace was a terrible singer but I didn't want to bring that up. No one in my family cares about me. And they prove it to me more every day. My sister gets everything she wants and I get all of her hand-me-downs if I'm lucky. But I'm okay with that because she gets a new guitar for each of her birthdays so they always fit her because of her growth. So I have about 4 guitars! I love music but no one ever wants to listen to what I want to show don't approve of my style of music. I was broken out of my thoughts when Charlie (I wasn't even comfortable calling him Daddy) opened my door._

"_Get down here! Grace just learned a new song she wants to show us" he growled at me. _

"_Are you sure she wants me to come?" I asked skeptically, already knowing the answer._

"_I'm sure she doesn't but I want everyone to be there so she can get the applause she deserves." he shrugged as he said this._

"_Ill be right down" I sighed. I walked down the stairs reluctantly and went to sit in the living room. When I heard Grace say _

"_Mom, I saw this cute pink and purple checkered guitar pick at Sam Ash(the local music store) and I wanted to get it for the new song I learned."_

_I thought that it wouldn't work but Its Grace were talking about._

"_Sure Honey. Lets go now. Bella stay in your room until we come back, so you wont hassle Charlie" my mom said. Being a good little girl I just nodded my head and went up to my room but I tripped. Then I heard Graces' snickers and my mom muttered "Hopeless child". I went up to my room and cried. I am just a six year old girl and they are treating me like Cinderella. Then about an hour later I tried to sneak down to the kitchen for a snack but the phone rang. Then I heard Charlie grunt as he yelled "Bella go answer the phone" toward the stairs. He probably thought I was still in my room. _

"_Swan residence" I said in my childish voice._

"_I am Officer Brown. And there has been a car crash and the two victims go by the names of Renee and Grace Swan" then he paused. "We got an ambulance to escort them to the hospital but they both had severe internal and external bleeding and I am sorry to inform you that they didn't survive." He said sullenly._

"_WHAT? How?" I asked panicked. They were meanies but they were my mommy and big sister. _

"_They were in a car accident. I am so sorry. I hope that you will cope well with the situation." Then after he hung up I realized that the worst has yet to come. I had to tell Charlie! Then I walked slowly over to the chair Charlie was sitting in and told him. he used several curses which I blocked out of my six year old mind and he started kicking, slapping, and punching me somehow finding a way to blame me for this. He said that my car seat was in the way of the rear view mirror and it was my fault she crashed. Then I knew that these beatings were going to be coming a lot more often from now on._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was broken out of these horrible thoughts when I was being shaken.

"Well Bella, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'M SORRY Charlie" I wasn't allowed to call him Dad and I wasn't going to "After I left school I had to go straight to Guitar lessons and I guess I just fell asleep" Charlie would try to rebuild my mom and Graces' music abilities in me so I had to go to guitar, piano, and singing lessons after school every day. I had already taught myself how to play guitar and piano before the death but he didn't care. And I wasn't going to suffer the beatings that would come if I told him.

Then he slapped my face and I knew it was going to bruise and I would have to lie to the teacher again as to why there was a huge bruise on my face. "What you just fell asleep?"

"Yes Charlie honestly, I will start making your dinner now" I tugged my arm loose and ran then I realized that that was a bad idea. He grabbed my ankle and I face planted into the hard wooden floor. Then he rolled me over and kicked me continuously all over my body. He then lifted me up and slammed my head into the wall. He continued to hit, punch, kick, and sometimes slam my body until my vision reddened and I was pulled into darkness.

When I woke up I was in an all white room that smelled highly of disinfectant. I was in a hospital. I despise hospitals. I looked down and saw that I had an IV tube in my arm. Then I tried to remember what had happened. When I finally recalled what had happened, I winced. Then the door to my hospital room opened and an extremely handsome doctor came into my room. He had blonde hair and his skin was as pale as these dull hospital walls. But his eyes were captivating. They were honey golden and bright.

"Hello Isabella," I winced. I hated Isabella. It's what Grace, Renee and Charlie all called me. and it wasn't the pleasant beautiful way that Doctor Cullen said it.

"You don't have any really major injuries you just need a lot of stitches in a lot of different places." Then he giggled. I didn't see the humor in this situation.

"Excuse me Doctor Cullen," I had read his mane tag "Can you please tell me where Ch- my father is?"

"I am sorry to tell you this Bella but he is in jail. He has been charged with abuse to a ten year old" I started crying but Doctor Cullen took it the wrong way.

"I know you are sad about your dad going to prison but-" I cut him off again

"Im not sad about that! He has been beating me since I was six! I am sad that I have to go to an adoption home now." I cried harder as I said this. He looked smug yet professional at the same time.

"No you won't. I have consulted with my family and they think it would be a great idea for us to adopt you. That is if you want too."

I didn't know if I could trust him. I have been wary of all men since Charlie and some of his friends. But Doctor Cullen lives in Forks I wouldn't have to leave my friend. Only one.

"I would love too." I finally replied. Thinking that if his whole family were as nice as he was, I would be perfectly content with them. Just as I said that, six people walked into the room and they were the six most beautiful people ive ever seen. They all looked completely different but at the same time, they looked exactly the same. Then a woman with long caramel hair that looked like snow white knelt next to my bed and said "Hi Dear, my name is Esme. And this is Emmett and Rosalie" she said as she pointed to a giant very intimidating man and a woman that looked like a super model ", Jasper and Alice," she pointed to a pixy and a lean teenager with curly blond hair "and Edward. And we would love to have you in the family." Then she leaned in to hug me and I complied by hugging her back. She was ice cold and was hard as a rock but I didn't mind. Then each individual person came up to me and said some welcoming things. Then Carlisle came up to me and said

"If you would like, we could take you home in an hour." Then I said

"Thank you. I hate hospitals" Then everyone laughed. But I was serious. `

Then an hour later, we arrived at a mansion. (AN: I won't go into detail of the Cullen home. Everyone knows what it looks like.) Then Alice dragged me inside and said "Do you want to see your room?" she was hurting my arm as as she pulled it but I didn't say anything. I know the consequences.

"Sure" I said while wincing. And she pulled me up the stairs and down the hall to a door.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES" she commanded and I did as she said scared when she yelled. Then she opened the door and I walked into the room. I was GEORGEOUS! It was just my style! The walls were the cream color that I assume they were before. and the decorations were gray and black but mostly gray. Then I looked around the room again and noticed my moms piano and my hand-me-down guitars in the corner of the room. Then I heard Alice say "Isabella can you play us a song?" Even though I just met Alice I could tell that she was the kind of Grace-like person that always got what they wanted but she was different. So I nodded and walked over to the piano and sat down. Then I started to play a song by Jordin Sparks called Battlefield.

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
a battlefield

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)

I guess you better go and get your armor

Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor

Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield  
a battlefield  
a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor

Get your armor

Why does love always feel like 

Why does love always feel like

A battlefield, a battlefield..

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for 

When I was done, I looked up and everyone's faces were written with awe. Then I was pounced with that was great and one very funny "She can sing!" from Emmett. But I didn't smile. I am not allowed to smile. This is just my foster family. They will give me back to Charlie just like all the other ones did. So I better not get used to breaking the rules.


	2. Hallelujah

**Hey guys! I am so happy to finally write a story! The other story I wrote got horrible reviews so I just started another one!**

**Just setting a disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the songs I use in my story. (some of the songs I say Bella wrote. And if I want the songs to belong to the artist who sang it, I will put their name) PLEASE ENJOY**

Its been about a week since I started living with the Cullens. They were really friendly, but I couldn't help but be timid around them. Alice was the sister who loved fashion and playing "Isabella Barbie". Rosalie was the overly protective older sister that anyone would be lucky to have(she helped with Alice with dressing me up). Emmett was just like Rosalie in the over protectiveness, but he was a big, playful teddy bear and he LOVED to play pranks on everyone(except Carlisle and Esme). Jasper was the older brother that everyone would call boring, but I don't think he is at all. He loves to read just like me!-My father had always beaten me for reading. He always said it was a waste when I could be playing music. He didn't even care about school. I have a private tutor. I don't think Charlie even cares if I get an education. He was free. amd he is my only friend. also always has these cool war stories he tells me and I don't know where he gets them from. Esme is like the nurturing mother that anyone would be lucky to have. She always had breakfast ready when I got downstairs, no matter how many times I tell her that I would cook it myself. Carlisle is the father that can heal any wound and would take a bullet for anyone of his family. Then there is Edward, I don't know what he is to me yet. I think he is the annoying older brother that despises his new adopted sister for no reason. But it doesn't really affect me because ever since I was six, I had been mistreated. So I just deal with it. I don't want to bring it up because I don't know what would happen.

The Cullens and I were sitting in the living room watching television in the living room watching television. I took the usual position in the far corner. When I was with Charlie I wasn't allowed to sit on the couch, so I didn't want to risk the consequences. I was writing a new song in my song book that no one knew about. It was a baby blue book that said "Diary" on it. With a lock and key (that I always kept with me). I got this one because generally, if someone sees a book with "Diary" on it, they would leave it alone. And they would need the key to get into it. The songbook worked almost the same as a diary. I could get all of my feelings out, only I would do it in song. Along with the piano and guitar lessons, Charlie would make me go to a literature tutor to work on my songwriting. I have two songbooks. The one that got all of my feelings down and was really deep, and the one that Charlie saw with all of the pop garbage songs that sounded like what Grace used to play. I was getting into the flow of writing my song when I was broken out of my thoughts by Emmett.

"Bells, whatcha doin'? Writin' in your Diary?" he said with a loud guffaw.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Well then lets take a look." And with that, Emmett jumped up and grabbed my songbook from my hands. And even worse, he started to read it out loud.

"I was six years old when my mother went away. I was stuck inside a broken light I couldn't wish away." But by that time I was already I my room with the doors closed, crying. Then distinctly heard Esme yell, "EMMETT! GO APPOLOGIZE" then I heard Emmett's feet stomping up the stairs. Then the door to my bedroom creaked open, and Emmett stepped in.

"Hey Bells." He whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey" I choked out. Then I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. Then I held out my hand for my songbook timidly. He then placed it in my hand. Then I took the key out of my back pocket and locked it and put it under my pillow.

"Listen Bells. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just thought you were doodling or talking about how awesome our family is." He said trying to cheer me up. Just to humor him, I gave him a shaky chuckle. Then he gave me a bear hug and left the room.

Over the next hour, I kept getting visits from each member of the Cullen family checking to see if I was ok. And I kept reassuring them that I was but they kept checking anyway.

After about an hour, we were all watching a movie. But I wasn't sure which movie because I remembered that today is Tuesday. Charlie signed me up for this teen club that has usual appearances. He signed me up for this when I was about 9. and I got paid for it. I was surprised that he actually let me keep the money. But I could only use the money musical purposes. I usually used the money for new guitar strings, picks, and for notebooks to use as songbooks. And I needed to go. But how was I going to get there? Charlie never came to any of my performances and I didn't want the Cullens to come because my songs were pretty depressing. And I was pretty sure they didn't want to come anyway. So maybe I could say I was going to bed and climb out of the window. Yeah. I think that should work. I was sure that the consequences were going to be severe but I have to go. I think I should go now.

"Excuse me. I'm really tired. May I please go to bed?" I asked timidly.

"Sure dear" Esme said. She looked appalled that I was speaking so properly, but I was taught by Charlie that if I had to be burdens on other peoples' lives I might as well be almost pleasant.

Then I heard a crowd of "Goodnight Isabella" and "See you in the morning". I winced. I really hated my full name, but I didn't want to correct them. I walked up the stairs and got into the shower. After I got out, I walked over to the closet that was full of clothes that Alice bought me that weren't my style at all. But I begged her to let me pick out some of the clothes. So I picked out a plain black t-shirt, with a turquoise and black checkered flannel top, with black skinny jeans and turquoise converse. I was sure Alice wouldn't approve but Alice wouldn't be there.

So after I got dressed, I put my favorite mahogany guitar named Roxy, in her case and put some extra picks in the zipper in the front. Along with my songbook. I then slowly and very carefully climbed down the outside of the house. Very lucky for me there was a ladder outside of my window. I then ran all the way to the club called "The Teen Scene" and checked in. I waited until It was my turn to go and I wasn't nervous at all. Because the people here have all seen me perform before. so when it was my turn, the dj said "And now, our youngest performer, 10 year old, little miss BELLA SWAN!" and the crown went wild. Then I ran onto the stage and waited until the crowd died down. Then the lights dimmed and the spotlight hit me. Then I picked up my electric guitar and started to play one of my original songs.

Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

When I was done singing the song, I listened to the audiences' cheers. Then I heard a sound that made my face pale. "GO BELLS!" and I immediately knew that it was Emmett and I immediately knew that I was in trouble for sneaking out. So I went backstage after my performance to get my paycheck. Then the manager if the club Nick, gave me my usual after show high-five.

He said "Who wrote that song Bella?" then I laughed and said

"Who writes all of the songs I perform?" then he said

"You do. Ok here is your paycheck and I will see you next Tuesday for another performance right?"

"Of course ill be back and I will be singing another of MY songs so you don't have to ask who wrote it like you always do." Then I saw the Cullens start to walk this was and I said "Bye Nick, I have to go. Ill see you next Tuesday". And with that, I ran off. I ran right up to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and begged for them to forgive me.

"I am so, so sorry for sneaking out! I wont do it again! I just had to be here and I needed the money! I didn't know if you'd let me do it or not! And I promised I would be here every Tuesday and Thursday. And I need th money for my music things" and with that I braced myself for the beating that was sure to come. Then I was pulled into a hug.

**TA DA! That was chapter 2! Please review. The song I used was Hallelujah by Paramore (my favorite band) you should really check out that song. I will try to update as soon as I can. -TeamEmmettAlice**


	3. Shadow

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! There is a problem… I don't have any reviews so If I have any fans out there I need them to review so I can personally thank them.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS I USE! If Bella says she wrote them then she does (in the story) but if I put the artists name then she doesn't (in the story) Enjoy chapter 3!**

_Recap:_ _I ran off. I ran right up to Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and begged for them to forgive me. "I am so, so sorry for sneaking out! I won't do it again! I just had to be here and I needed the money! I didn't know if you'd let me do it or not! I would say that I wont do it again but I REALLY need the money and im already registered" and with that I braced myself for the beating that was sure to come. Then I was pulled into a hug._

After the unexpected hug, I looked at the Cullens in disbelief. If I had pulled something like that with Charlie, he would have beaten me for sure. Then my curiosity got the better of me.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course were not mad at you sweetie." Said Mrs. Cullen

"We were just worried when we saw you running into the forest" said Dr. Cullen with a giggle. Then I heard a booming yell.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Emmett. Then he held up his hand. I then remembered what Jake had taught me and I slapped his hand. After I thanked them I heard the word "Trouble" being chanted through the crowd and I groaned. Then Dr. Cullen said "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" probably those doctors instincts kicking in.

"No im fine but that song their chanting is one of mine and I really hoped they wouldn't ask for it this time." I replied.

Then Jasper spoke up. "Why would you hate one of your own songs?"

then I shook my head while saying "My sister used to sing Pop music before she died and Charlie loved her A LOT so he made me sing it. But I hate Pop music. But he made me write and perform Pop songs and 'Trouble' is one of them. And the main rule here is to always obey to encores." Then I walked toward the stage and got an electric guitar and the drummer walked onto the stage.

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)

No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No opiates  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
Cause I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

So if you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town

After the song was over, I bowed to the audience and thanked them. Then I walked off the stage to be met by Nick. And he said "you owe me $5 Swan" then like a good sport I gave him the money and walked away to be met by the Cullens.

"Bella what was the meaning of that?" DR. Cullen asked.

"I am sorry Dr. Cullen, I had to sing it" I said quietly.

"First of all, its Carlise and second, what was the meaning of giving that man money" then I sighed relieved.

"We have a bet every week. If they ask me to sing that song, I give him $5 but if they don't he gives me 10. Because it's more rare for them not to ask for that song. Apparently, I'm the only one who hates it." Then everyone stared at me in disbelief. Then Emmett and Jasper enveloped me in a hug. "Finally, someone who will bet with us!" Said Emmett and Jasper at exactly the same time. Then everyone laughed. But I cringed. I hate hugs. They remind me of all of the touching Charlie does to me.

Alice spoke. "I loved that song! Why do you hate it?" then I sighed.

And said "I like songs with meanings. That's why I don't listen to the radio or Pop music. I like the songs I listen to or sing, to be about something. I hate singing songs that make me sound materialistic or like the all American cheerleader. That's why I have two songbooks. The one that Emmett read out loud, and the one that Charlie saw with all of the cookie-cutter Pop songs." Then I looked at everyone's faces and they were all surprised to say the least. Then Emmett said "So what I read out loud, wasn't a diary?"

"No it wasn't. I just got a book that said 'Diary' on it because _usually_ someone wouldn't read someone else's diary." Then my stomach growled.

"Lets get the hungry girl home" said Mrs. Cullen.

At home, Mrs. Cullen made me a grilled cheese sandwich and I gulped it down faster than I thought impossible. Then I went to go wash the plate, when Mrs. Cullen stopped me.

"Dear, you don't have to wash that. Ill do it." Then I thought about arguing but the face she was giving me was one of those faces that you couldn't turn down if you tried. So I just said "Thank you Mrs. Cullen." When I went to walk away, she pulled me back very gently by the arm and spun me around.

"What did Carlisle tell you about calling us that?" then I was reminded of Charlie and I cringed waiting for a slap across the face but then, she ruffled my hair and pushed my playfully toward the stairs.

In my room, I was playing my guitar very gently, just playing around with it when Edward walked into my room.

"Hi." He spoke nervously.

"Hi" I spoke back more quietly then he did.

"I wanted to ask you if I could hear that song that Emmett started to read out loud."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" I whispered.

"Please?" then he got up and took the song book from my bookshelf, opened it to the right page and laid it in front of me on the bed.

"Please don't make me do it" I said again. Then he shot me the most dazzling smile and said

"Please?"

"I don't want to" I said quivering.

Then he said "ISABELLA SING THE SONG"

_Flashback: "Charlie I don't like that kind of music" I said very low._

"_ISABELLA SING THE SONG!"_

_End of Flashback_

I flinched at the memory and started playing.

I was six years old  
When my parents went away  
I was stuck inside a broken life  
I couldn't wish away  
She was beautiful  
She had everything and more  
And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please  
It used to be so hard being me  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
My chains are finally free  
Don't feel sorry for me

All the days collided  
One less perfect than the next  
I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best  
Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize  
That it's safe outside to come alive in my identity

So if you're listening  
There's so much more to me you haven't seen  
Living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
Living in a nightmare  
A never-ending sleep  
But now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
Don't feel sorry for me-

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Mother, sister, father, sister, mother  
Everything's cool now  
Oh, my life is good  
I've got more than anyone should  
Oh, my life is good  
And the past is in the past

I was living in the shadow  
Of someone else's dream  
Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me  
I'm living in a new day  
I'm living it for me  
And now that I am wide awake  
Then I can finally see  
So don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me  
Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow  
Living in, living in, living in a new day

By the end of the song I was crying. Then I looked up and through the tears I saw that the whole family was here. All of the women were leaning onto their significant others for support. And Edward was still sitting on my bed. I muttered an Excuse Me and I ran out of the room and into the bathroom. I sat on the covered toilet seat and just held my head in my hands. Then I heard three sharp knocks and I didn't respond. Then Rosalie walked into the bathroom and lifted me off of the toilet seat. She sat down and pulled he onto her lap.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked me

"I told him I didn't want to sing the song. It makes me cry every time." I replied through sniffles.

"Is it ok if I ask what that song was about?" she asked kindly.

"Its about how my parents loved my sister more than me. And how I had to follow her dream after she died but I was always the second best." Then Rosalie just nodded but I kept going.

"I wanted to love my sister and my parents I just couldn't do it. Every time I tried they would do something to me and I would not like them again. But I miss them. I mean I miss my mom and my sister. That's why I cry every time I sing that song or even think about it. I feel bad for not liking my family." Then I cried into her chest probably ruining her shirt.

After about 30 minutes in the bathroom, we came out to an anxious family. I just told them I was okay and went to bed. The last thoughts I had that night were about Edward. 'I cant believe he made me do that against my will' and 'He's just like my FATHER'

**That was chapter three! I hope you liked it! The songs were Trouble by P!nk and Shadow by Ashlee Simpson. What do you think so far? I need reviews. I will update as soon as I can. Do you think Bella should forgive Edward right away or let him sweat a little? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW**


	4. Break Even

**Hey Guys! I still don't have any reviews! **** I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the songs I use. (some of the songs I say Bella wrote. And if I want the songs to belong to the artist who sang it, I will put their name)**

_Recap: After about 30 minutes in the bathroom, we came out to an anxious family. I just told them I was okay and went to bed. The last thoughts I had that night were about Edward. 'I cant believe he made me do that against my will' and 'He's just like my FATHER'_

I woke up that morning and went into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I had dried tears on my cheeks and my eyes were puffy and red from the previous night of crying. I quickly put water on my face to reduce puffiness. Then I quickly brushed my teeth and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, everyone was staring at me. I ignored it and went into the kitchen, got a granola bar and went back upstairs. After I ate my granola bar, I got dressed. I wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain black t shirt and a beanie hat. Then I put Roxy (my favorite acoustic guitar) on my back and used the same maneuver to get out of the window that I used last night for the show. After I was out of the house, I walked out into the garden which is out of hearing distance of the house. Then I sat down in the grass and started playing.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'

Just praying to a god that I don't believe in

Cuz I got time while he got freedom

Cuz when a heart breaks, no it don't break even

His best days were some of my worst

He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first

While I'm wide awake he has no trouble sleepin'

Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up and your ok yeah

I'm fallin' to pieces

I'm fallin' to pieces

The say bad things happen for a reason

But those wise words wont stop the bleedin'

Cuz he's moved on while I'm still grievin'

Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break even

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up and your ok yeah

I'm fallin' to pieces

I'm fallin' to pieces

I'm fallin' to pieces

I'm fallin' to pieces

You hot her heart and her heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase and I took the blame

Not I'm trying to make sense of what little remains oh

Cuz you left me with no love

No love to my name

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin'

Just praying to a god that I don't believe in

Cuz I got time while he got freedom

When a heart breaks no it don't break even

No it don't break even no

And what am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and

What am I supposed to say when I'm all chocked up and your ok yeah

I'm fallin' to pieces

I'm fallin' to pieces yeah yeah yeah

I'm fallin' to piece- oh I'm fallin' to pieces

I'm fallin' to pieces

Then, I stood up and turned around and once again the WHOLE family was there.

Then they all applauded. I blushed. And I could tell by their faces that they knew what that song was about. My father.

"I really, really don't mean to be rude and demanding, but is there any way possible that I could get a private place to sing and play my music? I don't want to be disrespectful, but some of the songs I play are kind of private" I asked to no one in particular. Once again I flinched waiting for the slap that I was so used to.

"I think that can be arranged." Said Carlisle. "We could turn the spare bedroom into a music room/studio. And we can soundproof it. If you want."

"Thank you. I would appreciate that very much." I said formally not wanting to get hit but he started walking towards me and I knew that it was coming so I stood stiffly and with my eyes closed waiting for the blow. Then he took my face in between his hands and turned my face to meet his eyes.

"Isabella, please stop doing that. No one here is going to hit you. Every time you do, or ask for something, you flinch like you're going to get slapped across the face."

"Im sorry" I replied quietly. With tears already building up in my eyes. But Carlisle pulled me into a hug and lightly pushed me towards the house.

"Lets go get you a proper breakfast."

**TA DA! Chapter 4. I still need those reviews. That song was Break Even by The Script. But there is a different version on youtube I like a lot better the girl that sings it, her name is Maddi Jane. Link on profile.**


	5. Can I Tell You a Secret?

_Recap: "I really, really don't mean to be rude and demanding, but is there any way possible that I could get a private place to sing and play my music? I don't want to be disrespectful, but some of the songs I play are kind of private" I asked to no one in particular. Once again I flinched waiting for the slap that I was so used to._

"_I think that can be arranged." Said Carlisle. "We could turn the spare bedroom into a music room/studio. And we can soundproof it. If you want." _

"_Thank you. I would appreciate that very much." I said formally not wanting to get hit but he started walking towards me and I knew that it was coming so I stood stiffly and with my eyes closed waiting for the blow. Then he took my face in between his hands and turned my face to meet his eyes._

"_Isabella, please stop doing that. No one here is going to hit you. Every time you do, or ask for something, you flinch like you're going to get slapped across the face."_

"_Im sorry" I replied quietly, with tears already building up in my eyes, but Carlisle pulled me into a hug and lightly pushed me towards the house. _

"_Lets go get you a proper breakfast."_

Almost immediately after I asked Carlisle for a private music room, the boys-meaning Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper _only_- started working on the room. After Esme gave me the "proper breakfast" Carlisle had demanded I have, Esme handed me a small box and suggested that I pack up the small things I wanted to take into My Music Room. So I walked up to my room. I did as I was told and packed all of the small things.

I put my "Diary" with all of my songs into the box, along with my case full of picks, my electric tuner, my pocket amplifier, my extra strings, my metronome, my many capos, my folders of sheet music, my headphones, personalized microphone and my bongos. Then I walked down the hall and into the room that I was instructed to go into.

Walking in, I gasped. This room was _huge!_ I put the box down by the door and began rearranging things. I moved the couch over to the other side of the room and onto the other wall. Then I walked back to my room and grabbed my professional sized drum set and began dragging it into my other room piece, by piece. While I was halfway down the hall with the last piece, I was stopped by Alice.

Alice and I have grown quite close over the weeks. We found a common interest. Fashion. But we bond, because our clothing choices are nothing alike. Alice's wardrobe consists of bright colors, ruffles, short shorts, mini skirts, tank tops, high heels and countless dresses. While my closet is filled with dark colors, graphic t-shirts, jeans, cargos, flannel shirts, sneakers, and hoodies. But we try to find ways to convince the other to try their style. It usually never works.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Isabella?" she asked nicely.

"Im bringing my things into the room. Can I tell you a secret?" I asked quietly.

"Sure" she replied

"I hate to be called Isabella." I told her timidly. I had only ever told Jake.

"Well then what would you like to be called?" she asked with a smile playing on her face.

"I like Bella. But Emmett likes to call me Bells and that's ok too." I said quietly

"Well what if I called you B?" she asked hopefully. I let out a small smile.

"B is good. I think I should finish bringing my things in the room."

"Well B, the boys are going to repaint the room, and add a lot of things. So I think we should take a small trip to your closet and try to fix your wardrobe."

**I think this chapter is really random and adorable. Please review. I hate doing this but I wont update unless I get reviews. If I don't have reviews I don't think anyone likes my story. -TeamEmmettAlice**


	6. Airplanes

**I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the songs I use. (some of the songs I say Bella wrote. And if I want the songs to belong to the artist who sang it, I will put their name)**

_Recap: Can I tell you a secret?" I asked quietly._

"_Sure" she replied_

"_I hate to be called Isabella." I told her timidly. I had only ever told Jake._

"_Well then what would you like to be called?" she asked with a smile playing on her face._

"_I like Bella. But Emmett likes to call me Bells and that's ok too." I said quietly_

"_Well what if I called you B?" she asked hopefully. I let out a small smile._

"_B is good. I think I should finish bringing my things in the room."_

"_Well B, the boys are going to repaint the room, and add a lot of things. So I think we should take a small trip to your closet and try to fix your wardrobe."_

After hours of Alice trying to change my personal style, I went into my temporary room and laid down face first and plugged my headphones into my ears. Charlie would never buy me an iPod or let me buy myself one. I had told Jake many times that I didn't want one but he surprised me anyway.

_Flashback_

"_Happy Birthday Bell." Jake said holding out a little box. I just turned nine today and Charlie wanted nothing to do with me so I walked to Jakes house in La Push._

"_Jake. I told you I didn't want anything" I said while I reluctantly opened the box. Then I saw a gray apple insignia and I jumped for joy. Jake had gotten me an iPod Nano. The new one with the camera. And it was blue, my favorite color. I looked on the back and it was engraved with the title of my number one favorite song "Don't Stop Believing". I could see the reason behind it. I jumped up and gave Jake the biggest hug I could muster without hurting my bruised arms and ribs. I let go and started analyzing my new iPod again. _

_When I looked up again Jake was holding up a blue dell laptop with the same engraving as my iPod. I tried to hold them back but the tears spilled from my eyes anyway. Then I looked up at Jake._

"_Jake as much as I love these gifts, I can't take them. Their too expensive and Charlie would never let me keep them." I said solemnly._

"_Bell." Jake said lifting up my chin with his finger "I saved for this for a year. And you're freakishly smart for a nine year old. You'll come up with something for Charlie. And besides their engraved" _

_End of Flashback_

I might have laid there for hours but I soon heard a knock on my door. Panic washed through me and I quickly unplugged my iPod from my ears and pushed it under the pillow. But not fast enough.

"Isabella?" Mrs. Cullen called "what are you hiding?" I then stood up and hung my chin down to meet my chest while I pulled out the iPod. I have learned from Charlie and my other foster parents that arguing wasn't going to solve anything so I waited for the blow.

"Isabella dear, you aren't in trouble. I was just being nosy. Its nice that you have an iPod. Now I wont have to buy you one." And I was once again astonished by the kindness of the Cullens.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. Um… do you think it would be acceptable to call me Bella instead of Isabella?" I asked timidly hoping not to get slapped.

"Of course it is. Ill stop calling you Isabella if you stop calling me Mrs. Cullen" she reasoned. "Now my reason for coming in here is so we can show you your music room. Follow me please." She exited the room and I followed close behind. We stopped in front of the door and she opened it.

"SURPRISE!" every Cullen was standing in the room. I jumped back a mile. I HATE SURPRISES! Usually when lights go on and there are people there bad, horrible, disgusting things happen to me. I winced and ran out of the room. I went straight to my room and cried. I cried at all of the memories, I cried for all of the vicious things Charlie and his friends did to me, and I cried for the beating that was sure to come.

I must've cried myself to sleep because I woke up at 3 in the morning. I figured everyone else was asleep so I walked very quietly into the music room that I haven't seen yet. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I then turned the light on and was stunned.

The room was gorgeous. The walls were painted the softest shade of blue. To my right was a couch fitted for a living room. I am going to go to the store tomorrow and buy a mini fridge. And I am going to drag my bookshelf from out of my room. I could spend a lot of time in here. In front of me there was a studio. A professional one. On the outside of the door, there were panels and buttons to control the sound and on the inside of the door there was a microphone. Surrounding the microphone was my drum set, my piano, the turntables Charlie made me buy, and all of my guitars lined up on guitar stands I didn't have before.

I went into my room, and I got the bookshelf with all of my books on it. I very quietly slid it down the hallway and into my studio. I put it on the corner next to the couch. I went back into my room and got the chest that had all of my most precious things inside of it. Things like my money stash, my laptop, my iPod, and all of my wolf merchandise that Jake made me for previous birthdays and Christmases. I also had all of my favorite artists posters, cds, autographs, and concert dvds. The last thing that I had in that chest was a personalized wood carving that had my motto and favorite song carved.

I took it out of the box and hooked it on a very convenient hook on the wall opposite my couch and I looked proudly at the finished room and touched the words "Don't Stop Believing" that hung proudly on my wall.

The next morning I woke up in my studio. I looked at the clock and it said 10:00. Then I panicked. I usually don't sleep that late. I'm burning daylight. I have to go eat a super quick breakfast and start working. I want to get at least 3 songs recorded by the end of the day. I work in studios all of the time. Charlie makes me rent studios to record a lot. I quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. I fell down to the ground on the last stair but got up and kept running before anyone could beat me for it. I ran into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar and ran back upstairs.

I was setting the pitch and tone of the microphone when I heard a knock at the door. I went into the recording booth while I yelled for whoever it was to come in. I walked back out to the main room when the Cullen family walked in.

"What happened last night Bella?" Esme asked.

"It was nothing" I said timidly

"Bella. We cant help you if we don't know whats wrong" Rosalie said from Emmett's side.

"I just don't like surprises. But the room is fantastic. Thank you." I said changing the subject. Everyone said that they were glad I liked it and they left.

I went back into the recording booth and picked up my favorite electric blue acoustic electric guitar.

"Whatcha doin Bells?" I heard Emmett ask from behind me.

" I was just about to test the sound in the booth. You have to do that every time you're about to record." I said quietly. I did a guitar solo to warm my fingers up and I was ready.

" Hey Bells. This rock star stuff is cool and all, but don't you like any kind of hip- hop?" Emmett asked hopefully.

" I guess Eminem is alright." I practically whispered. " Hey why don't we make a rap together? But you have to let me sing the chorus" I said with a little more confidence. Emmett reminded me of Jake.

" Awesome! Lets start now!" Emmett bellowed

We worked all day. I made the music and the chorus and most of the words to the song but Emmett put his own style on some of it. Emmett told Rosalie that we were going to be performing and she told everyone else. After the song was finished and we rehearsed about 10 times, we got dressed. We coordinated. I dressed in black skinny jeans, and a black hoodie that said "Roxy" on it in rainbow letters and rainbow converse. Emmett dressed in jeans and a black hoodie also but he had on black Nike's. we both rolled our sleeves up to our elbows. I left my hair down but put on a black bandana and Emmett wore one also.

We were standing in my studio with my piano. I had recorded the drums and guitars already so I only had to play piano. Everyone gathered on the couch while we finished setting up. I pressed play on the recording and started playing the piano.

**Bella**_/_Emmett

**Can we pretend that airplanes****  
****In the night sky****  
****Are like shooting stars?****  
****I could really use a wish right now****  
****Wish right now****  
****Wish right now****  
****Can we pretend that airplanes****  
****In the night sky****  
****Are like shooting stars?****  
****I could really use a wish right now****  
****Wish right now****  
****Wish right now**

Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

**Can we pretend that airplanes****  
****In the night sky****  
****Are like shooting stars? **(Shooting stars)**  
****I could really use a wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Can we pretend that airplanes****  
****In the night sky****  
****Are like shooting stars?** (Shooting Stars)**  
****I could really use a wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Wish right now **(Wish right now)  
**Wish right now **(Wish right now)__

  
Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days  
Beforthis was a job, before' I got paid  
Before' it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before' the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape  
And back before' I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for' the hater, what's up Em and B

Can I get a wish

end the politics  
And get back to the music  
That started this shit?  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes

**Can we pretend that airplanes****  
****In the night sky****  
****Are like shooting stars? **(Shooting Stars)**  
****I could really use a wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Wish right now** (Wish right now)**  
****Can we pretend that airplanes****  
****In the night sky****  
****Are like shooting stars? **(Shooting Stars)**  
****I could really use a wish right now **(Wish right now)**  
****Wish right now** (Wish right now)  
**Wish right now **(Wish right now)

**I could really use a wish right now****  
****I could really use a wish right now****  
**I-I-I could really use a wish right now

I could really use a wish right now)**  
****Like, like, like shootin' stars****  
**(Like shootin' stars)**  
****I could really use a wish right now****  
**(I could really use a wish right now)**  
****A wish, a wish right now****  
**(A wish right now)**  
**

Ta Da! I hope you liked it. Review please! The song was Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams


End file.
